Shattered Glasses
by SayAnythingLovely
Summary: My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is the story I have to tell. It may not be as amazing as the grand Harry Potter's, but I would like it, if someone would care to listen. Malfoy/Harry
1. Chapter 1

My life has.. never been the easiest. No. It has always been hard. _Difficult. _My skin is fair, hair white blonde, eyes bluer than the sea or sky. I take after both of my parents, in that aspect. Though my mother's skin and features are more hardened and pickled, changed with her age and what she has been through. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You may think it to be cliché that I begin my story with a well used James Bond quote, but I could care less about what you think. I never give a fuck about others thoughts, let alone feelings. I guess.. I take after my aunt in that way. She really doesn't care about things either. But.. where was I? Oh yes. My life has been difficult, because of the way my father scrutinizes me about my fair skin and soft features, not the rough edges that a man of 16 should have. Light boned, almost fragile, as my mother often called me. I don't want to be fragile. I want.. I just want to make my father proud. With what little I am. But I know I never can. I always have to lie to him. Tell him I'm dating some new girl at school. To make him happy and think I am getting my life together. I'm not. I can't come to terms with my sexuality. But.. I'm pretty damn sure I am not that into girls. And the fact that people at school bother me about what I like and what I don't like, pisses me off. Now, from what I told you, you can gather that I am not the biggest and most frightening people at Hogwarts. There are, of course, bigger and burlier men my age, but you may find I can be.. quite persuasive when I want to be. That is why people move out of my way in the crowded halls. Idiots. What do they know of pain. Of fear. Nothing. What does _Potter _know of anything?! That foul git.. _Harry Potter. _The chosen one. Always going around, complaining that his parents were killed, and that he carries the burden of saving us from some horrible fate, but I don;t give a _fuck _about what he has been through. I've been through worse. I am still going through shit, and I will, until the day I die. And the fact that he is always in my way.. _always. _I hate him. I hate him. I want him to go crawl in a fucking hole, and give up, like I want to do. And, uh, on that horrible note, I will begin my story here.


	2. Chapter 2

My father shoved me roughly by shoulders as we rush through the train station, my small arms clutching my wand to my chest, my other hand helplessly pushing my cart ahead of me, avoiding the gazes of muggles as we walked into the train station. My sides heaved as I glanced nervously around at the many other witches and wizards my age. 11. An odd age to begin school at Hogwarts, but not a bad time to make friends. Right? I was never very good at making friends. My father took my arm in his long fingers, making me wince at his grip, and turn around to look at him. He spoke gruffly.

"Do good in school. Or you will have hell to pay this Christmas."

He released me slowly, and took a step back, making me lower my big blue gaze to my shoes, nodding softly.

"Yes, father."

He waved me off.

"Now go on, Draco. Play nicely."

He had a certain snide tone in his voice, which I chose to ignore, trudging my cart over to where everyone else had set theirs, then climbing up into the train car. My gold coins clinking together in my pants pocket, to buy treats for myself along the way. I nervously scanned the cars for a place to sit, running one of my hands over my slicked back blond hair. Mother often told me it was as white as the snow, and would ruffle it with a laugh. I missed my mother.. she was often away with friends, or away with father on what they said were business trips.

My eyes awkwardly stared at a few groups of friends in full cars, sighing and shifting them eagerly around for a few friends I could make. I paused my searching, looking into a partly empty car with a lone boy. He seemed.. weird. His black hair was as black as a raven's feather, and the light from the train station seemed to gleam on his round glasses. I briefly wondered what color his eyes were, before a group of two boys walked over to me, looking curious. They seemed my age.

"What's your name?"

One asked, and I instantly replied with a bright _Malfoy. _I rarely said my first name, I was not entirely fond of it.

"My name's Crabbe."

"Mine's Goyle."

They said eagerly after one another, and I nodded briefly. They seemed annoying.. the padding after-puppy dog type.. but I wanted to make friends..

"Do you guys want to sit together? Find an empty car?"

They both nodded their thick heads in unison, and I trotted off with my back to them, listening to them walk after me, their footfalls heavy and uneven. I rolled my eyes and nudged my shoulder into one of the half open doors of a seemingly empty car. No, it was almost empty. A boy sat alone near the window, running his pudgy fingertips over the lumpy back of a toad.

"Hi!"

I exclaimed curiously. The heavy faced, red cheeked boy took one look at me, at the two burly boys behind me, and squeaked in fear, losing his grip on the warty creature, and allowed it accidentally to leap from his hand, and hop out between Goyle's legs. The boy let out a startled gasp.

"Trevor!"

He wailed, and I moved to the side, allowing him to race past me. I raised a brow. Weird.. all I said was hi. Were we really that intimidating? I shrugged it off, hoping the boy would find his toad, padding softly to one of the long seats, sitting myself down, and resting my ankle against my knee. Goyle and Crabbe sat across from me, trying to copy my every movement.

"So.."

I offered awkwardly.

"What do you two do? Exactly."

"I think our parent's know yours."

Crabbe gurgled in his thick, oafish voice, making a slender brow of mine rise. Really? Why haven't I met them before?

"Really? That's neat! Why haven't I met either of you?"

They both shrugged, and the conversation wound to a horribly awkward end. The train had pulled away from the station a little while ago, making me shift my position a bit, frowning at my reflection in the cool glass of the window. I wondered if that boy who sat alone in the car had found a friend. He seemed lonely. Why hadn't I gone to sit with him? He seemed weird, but he may have been nice.. Better than the two idiots that sat in front of me. I sighed, my hot breath fogging up the glass, before fading again. I would see if he would want to be my friend. When we got to school. Maybe he would say yes? Maybe..


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks you guys for reading this, this is.. sort of an update, on making sure you follow. This is Draco's side of the story, of all of the books, and he may not be in character now, but he will soon be the sour, easily annoyed Draco we all know and love. xoxo Give me a bit to get the ball rolling. I hope you like it so far! Review if you do._

_( I own nothing. ;) )_


	4. Chapter 4

I did not have to strip down, entirely, to dress in my black Hogwarts robes, thankfully, though it was hell to watch Goyle and Crabbe change. They were not the thinnest. I sighed, and straightened my shirt and carefully tied the laces of my black shoes, moving out of the train car as the locomotive chucked to a stop, steam billowing from the gears, watching the rest of the kids shuffle out of the door and onto the sidewalk. I followed, my new droogs in toe, smoothing my hand across my slicked back blond hair, blue eyes shifting around in a casual curiosity, stiffening in shock when the biggest man I've ever seen step forward and wave us over to approach him.

"Ferst years! Ferst years!"

He called, and I wandered over carefully, frowning. He was neither Giant, nor man. Weird.. was he a mixture? _Unnatural. _I knew my father would scorn, and I nodded softly, wishing I could agree with him. My lips curled into a casual sneer, wandering over with crossed arms to stand near the giant man, and I jerked my head over when I heard two voices exclaim,

"Bloody hell!"

"Hello Hagrid."

The last voice was much smoother, less annoying than the first. I turned my big blue eyes over to see who it was, and a grin tugged to life across my lips. It was that boy. With black hair and glasses. His skin was fair, like mine, and he had gorgeous, almond shaped green eyes. He still seemed weird, but it was natural to be curious.. I was curious. About him. I shifted, planning to approach him, when the giant man boomed brightly,

"Herllo there Harry!"

Harry? My eyes widened, and I gave him a double take again. It couldn't be! Mum had told me stories.. of the grand Harry Potter, who survived the evil that slaughtered his parents, and came back to tell his tale. Show his face. Now I was very interested. The giant man who Harry had called Hagrid led us to rows and rows of boats on the shore of the lake leading to Hogwarts castle, the reflection of the candle light radiating from the windows gleaming in my wonderstruck eyes. Wow.. I climbed into the boat, and it dipped down drastically as Crabbe and Goyle slipped in behind me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, waving at them in a bored manner, allowing them to row the way up to the castle. I smiled, though it seemed more like a sneer on my lips as the boat pulled into shore on the otherside, myself climbing briskly out of the wooden craft and trotting after the group of kids up toward the castle. We used one of the side entrances. The rest were already crowded with older students. An older woman with a emerald green hat led them up two flights of stairs, onto a platform outside of two large doors.

"Wait here. And be quiet."

She turned, her green robe billowing out behind her as she walked into the doors. I snatched the opportunity, and turned to look at the infamous Harry Potter.

"So, it's true. The great Harry Potter has returned to us."

My voice came out as a snarky sneer, which I had not planned, but I let it lie as the group of new students began to whisper excitedly to one another.

"My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

I said calmly as I moved fluidly over to where he stood.

"Like we wanted to know."

The red headed boy muttered next to him, and I shot him a look as my nostrils flared angrily.

"And I needn't guess who you are. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a _Weasely._"

The boy looked rather taken a back, and eyed me wearily, and I turned my blue eyes back on my prize, nodding. "Harry, you mustn't go befriending the wrong sort."

I cracked and smile and extended my hand toward him, nodding calmly.

"I can help you there."

Harry looked at my hand, but his remained at his side, and I knit my brows together. What did I did I do? He turned his green gaze on me again, and shrugged.

"I think I find the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

My eyes widened in shock. The nerve! I dropped my mouth to hang open, and the Weasely boy snickered under his breath. My muscles tensed. I'm the wrong sort?! How dare he! He didn't even know me! I curled my upper lip over my teeth to snarl at him, when a wrinkled hand landed on my shoulder, and moved me back into line. The witch with the green hat gave me a stern look, and turned back to everyone with a small nod.

"We are ready for you."


End file.
